This invention relates to an automatic dispensing-receiving apparatus which may, for example, be set in the lobby of a bank to allow customers to perform for themselves operations for transactions with use of bank notes.
With the elimination or reduction of labor for banking business, for example, automatic depositing apparatuses and automatic cash dispensing machines have recently been developed and put to practical use. An automatic dispensing-receiving apparatus capable of both payment and receipt has further been developed. The last-mentioned apparatus is generally referred to as "an automatic teller machine" (abbreviated as ATM).
Capable of using several mechanical sections, such as printer, I.D. card reader, etc., in common, one such automatic dispensing-receiving apparatus may be substantially lower than a combination of an automatic depositing apparatus and a cash dispensing machine in manufacturing cost. Moreover, the former may ensure a saving of setting space as well as customers' convenience.
Referring now to the drawing of FIG. 1, there will be given an outline of a prior art automatic dispensing-receiving apparatus, as a premise for the description of this invention. The apparatus of FIG. 1 is so constructed that a receiving device (b) and a dispensing device (c) are horizontally arranged in parallel with each other in an apparatus casing (a). On one side (right-hand side of FIG. 1) of a front-side control surface of the casing (a) that corresponds to the receiving device (d), there are disposed a receiving inlet (d) to receive bank notes, a rejectable note return outlet (e) for rejectable note return, and an I.D. card inlet slot (f). On the other side (left-hand side of FIG. 1) of the control surface of the casing (a) that corresponds to the dispensing device (c), moreover, there are provided a keyboard (g) for inputting an amount to be paid, a display section (h) to indicate the present stage of transaction, a paying outlet (k) to bank notes, and an inlet slot (m) through which a passbook is inserted.
Although the prior art apparatus of such construction, as described above, can be set in a space narrower than the space required for the combination of the receiving and dispencing apparatuses, it still is considerably bulky, and cannot promise a substantial reduction in manufacturing cost. The reason is that, the receiving and dispensing devices separately set in the conventional apparatus are each provided with an independent bank note conveyor system and consequently are loosely connected in mechanical arrangement.